Love in the Form Of Music
by xSasukesXChickx
Summary: Sakura,Ten Ten,Ino,and Hinata are new at Kohona School Of The Arts. Will they find love with the schools four hottest guys?
1. Rude Awaking

**(A.N. Hope you enjoy the first chapter of "Love In The Form Of Music". Please review. )**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters.

Chapter 1: Rude Awaking 

"Beep…Beep…Beep…BEEEEP! BE- Bam!" Went the alarm clock after she punched it. After she punched the alarm clock she tried to go back to sleep but a blond haired girl stormed in her room and yelled, "Sakura get up!!!!!!!!" The girl was so loud that there was an echo.

"Ahhhhh!" screamed Sakura. "Ino do you have to be so loud?" She yelled. "Sorry, Sakura but if I didn't you wouldn't have woke up and you would have been late for school." Ino told her friend.

Sakura looked at her friend like she was crazy. " Why would I go to school on a Sunday?" Sakura said in an 'duh it is pretty obvious' tone. " Uh Sakura today's Monday." Ino told her. "OMG what time is it?" Sakura asked Ino. " 7:20 you better hurry up the school is 10 minutes away and it takes you along time to get ready." Ino told her. " Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed.

Meanwhile, downstairs…

"Ten Ten what was that?" asked a purple haired girl. " Its sounds like Sakura just woke-up." Answered a brown haired girl named Ten Ten. " Hey Hinata want some more toast?" Asked Ten Ten. " No thanks Ten Ten." Answered the purple haired girl named Hinata.

MUSIC MUSIC MUSIC MUSIC MUSIC MUSIC MUSIC MUSIC MUSIC MUSIC

At the house next door…

A pair of onyx eyes opened to meet the bright sunlight. He just lied there staring at the ceiling. He finally got up and went in his bathroom and took a shower. After, h got out of the shower he put on a navy black short sleeve shirt with a red and white symbol on the back **(the Uchiha symbol)** on it, with some dark blue jeans. When he as was ready he went downstairs.

"Ahhhhh! Where is it!" Sakura yelled. " And you said I was loud." Ino told her covering her ears. Sakura just stuck her tongue out at her friend.

"Where's what her friends asked her. "My necklace!" She yelled. "Uh Sakura its on your neck." Hinata told her pointing to her neck.

" Oh, any how do I look?" Sakura asked them. She was wearing a dark pink short sleeve shirt with a shiny gold heart on it, some light blue jeans and some white and gold K-Swiss **(A.N. I do not know if they even have shoes like that but in this story they do)** She had medium sized hoops on and two diamond studs going up her hear. Her friends looked her up and down and said, "You look great."

Ten Ten was wearing baggy khaki capris with a plain white shirt underneath a curve fitting green hoodie jacket and green and white K-Swiss, she had a diamond stud in each ear and another stud at the top of her left ear. Ino was wearing a white short sleeve shirt with angel wings on it, a light blue jean skirt, white leggings, light blue and whit K-Swiss, a thick white headband, and to top it all off big white hoops with two diamond studs going up her hear. Hinata was wearing a white shirt with a 'H' in diamonds, plain blue jeans, and all white K-Swiss with a diamond stud in each ear.

"Oh my gosh!" Sakura yelled, " Were going to be late for school!" After said the girls grabbed their instrument **(A.N.remember they go to an school of the arts.)** and the rest of their stuff and ran to Sakura's pink Porsche **(A.N.Sakura has more than one car)** and left for school.

LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE

"Hey Sasuke its about time that you came downstairs!" yelled an excited blonde haired boy to the black chicken hair guy with the onyx eyes named Sasuke. "Shut up dobe." Sasuke said in an annoyed tone and an emotionless face. "Yes Naruto you've been talking all mourning now for once in your life shut up." Said a boy with a pineapple shaped hair do. "You shut up too Shikamaru." Sasuke said again in an annoyed tone and with an emotionless face.

"You guys ready to go yet." Said a boy with long brown hair and white eyes. " Yes Neji we are ready to go now." They all went to their garage and got into one of Sasuke's cars/truck. They picked his black Escalade, so anyway they put their instruments and other stuff in the trunk and left for school.

I hoped you liked chapter one please review. Please don't be too harsh this is my first fanfic. New chapter would be coming soon.


	2. Making New Friends

**(A.N. Thanks for the reviews everybody. Hope you enjoy this chapter!) **

Disclaimer: As much as I want to I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 2: New Friends and Enemies

The boys got to the school before the girls. The boys were standing at the front of the people watching, when they saw a pink Porsche convertible pull up in the student parking lot. The boys looked to see four beautiful girls get out the car. All the boys were thinking two thing, 'Who is that?' and 'She's pretty cute'.

The girls walked to the front of the school and stopped to look at the big school in front of them. " Man, I can't believe we all got accepted to Kohona School Of The Arts." Hinata told them. "Yeah me either." Sakura said. "Well I knew that they were going to accept me, they wouldn't let girl with this much talent get away." Ino said. They all laughed.

Then a **very** excited blue-eyed blonde haired teen ran up to them. "Hi I'm Uzmaki Naruto **(A.N. Is that how you spell his last name?) **The teen said to them." Uh…hi." The girls said kinda creeped out by the teen's excitement. The guys were watching the seen. The girls were introducing their-selves to Naruto.

"Come meet my friends." Naruto told them pointing to the group of boys. " Ok." The girls said as they walked over to the boys. "Oh great Naruto is bringing the future fangirls over here." Shikamaru said in a sheepish tone. The girls stood in front of the guys as Naruto introduced them. "Hey guys meet Sakura, Ten Ten, Ino and Hinata." Naruto said pointing to the girls when he said their names. Hinata blushed when said her name. "Girls meet Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru and you know me Naruto." Naruto said pointing at the guys when he said their names.

"Hi, nice to meet you! Said the girls in high perky voices. " Hey." The boys said in an annoyed tone. "You guys should go to the office to get your schedules." Naruto told them. "Where is the office?" Ten Ten asked the guys. "Go down the hall then make a left then another left and the office will be on your right." Neji told them. "Thanks." The girls thanked him, and then they left for the office.

_At the office…_

" Hi were new and we will like to…" The secretary at the front desk cut off Sakura. "…Get your schedules right, you have to go see Principle Tsunade for that." The secretary said pointing at the door that has 'Principle' on it in big, bold white letters. "Thanks" Sakura thanked the secretary. The girls knocked on the door. "Come in." They heard a feminine voice say. "Hi were…" Sakura was cut off again. "You're the new girls aren't you?" The principle asked the girls. "Yes." The girls answered. "Here are your schedules." She said as she handed the girls their schedules. " Now, I am Principle Tsunade don't bother me if you know what's good for you, and have a nice day." She said the last part with a smile. "Ok." Ten Ten said wit a puzzled look on her face. With that the girls left.


	3. thank you

**I Would Just Like To Think These People For The Reviews: **

Uchihagenius4.0 

**SaphireGloom **

**Sakura-hime9 **

**Kirei hana35 **

**HarUn01004 **

**BL.oWF.isH-P.E.a.C.H**


	4. Chapter 4 AN

If people can even remember this story cause I haven't updated in so long the reason for this is that I haven't got any reviews hardly so I thought no one is reading this so does anyone even want me 2 continue this I'll do the next chapter if people want me 2.


	5. Not So Bad

Hey Everybody I'm back and better than ever! I'm Going to start updating more and I want to thank all of you readers out there who reviewed. I was about to stop writing this story but you guys inspired me to finish. Thanks again! Now I present to you a new chapter of Love In The Form Of Music.

Disclaimer: I am proud to say again that, "I do not own Naruto, I just own the plot of this story!"

_Recap:_

_"Hi were…" Sakura was cut off again. "You're the new girls aren't you?" The principle asked the girls. "Yes." The girls answered. "Here are your schedules." She said as she handed the girls their schedules. " Now, I am Principle Tsunade don't bother me if you know what's good for you, and have a nice day." She said the last part with a smile. "Ok." Ten Ten said with a puzzled look on her face. With that the girls left. _

**Love In The Form Of Music**

As the girls walked out of the office, they separated to go to their lockers. As Sakura was walking she bumped into a purple haired girl. "Watch where your going, you pink haired freak!" the girl exclaimed. Everybody in the hall came to a complete stop to see who she was yelling at. " You should talk, you purple haired, hippo!" Sakura spat back. "Who the hell do you think your talking to! Do you know who I am?!" The girl said as she snapped her fingers and two girls appeared in front of her. "Yeah, this is 'Ami, Vice President of _The _Uchiha Sasuke's Fan club, and the co-creator of his website' The two 'brain-washed' girls declared. "Well I don't care who she is, all I know is that shes going to get her ass kicked!" Sakura told the two girls as she glared at them. "Well bring it!" Ami yelled. "Gladly...' Sakura said as she cracked her knuckles walking towards Ami. She was about to swing until she was held back, by none other than Sasuke. "Hey let me go! I got to at least get one punch in!" she said struggling to free herself. "No your just going to get yourself into trouble." Sasuke said.

**_" Wow shes feisty. We love us some feisty chicks."_**

_"Yea... wait, what, who are you!"_

**_"Its me your inner, but technically I'm you."_**

_"Ok um... I'm confused."_

**_"Just stand there and look pretty lover boy."_**

_"Lover boy? What are you talking about?"_

**_"Oh please, you can't trick me I'm you, remember? You and me both know that you like Sakura."_**

_"I don't know what you are talking."_

**_"Don't act naive with me, mister. You like her and that's final!"_**

_"You know what I am not going to argue with you about this. I DO NOT LIKE HER!"_

**_"Do!"_**

_"Don't!"_

**_"Do!"_**

_"Don't!"_

**_"Do!"_**

_"Don't!"_

**_"Don't!"_**

_"Do!"_

**_"Ha I got you to admit it!"_**

_"Oh shut up!"_

"Hey bitch get your hands off of my man!" Ami screamed. " What did you call me?" Sakura said. "I called you a biaaaaaaaatccccccccch" Ami said. To Sakura it seemed as if she said it in slow motion. **That word **it echoed in her head.

Suddenly Sakura gathered enough strength and escaped Sasuke's grasped, jumped on Ami, and went crazy.

"Hey what is everybody crowded around over there for." Ten Ten asked as her, Ino, Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji spotted a large amount of people crowded around something. "It must be a fight!" Naruto yelled as he and the gang pushed their way through the crowd, to see none other than Sakura choking the mess out of Ami. "Sakura stop!" yelled Ten Ten as her and the girls tried to prey Sakura's hands from around Ami's neck. "Let go you guys I have to show her what happens when you call Sakura Haruno, a bitch!" Sakura tried to reason with them. Suddenly they let her go and Ino was the first to speak, "Woah,woah,woah,woah,woah,woah... wait a second she called you a bitch?" She asked in a low dangourous like tone. "Uh duh, am I violent for any other reason?" Sakura asked them as if it were a no-brainer. They were about to answer, when Sakura spoke again, " ... on second thought don't answer that." Then she resumed to her fight with the now purple-haired looking thing in front of her. After the brief conversation Sakura and the girls had, the girls weren't holding her back anymore, they were now cheering her on (A/N:wow what friends they are lolz), when suddenly Principal Tsunade appeared and pulled Sakura off of Ami. "Sakura, Ami in my office now." she said in a don't-make-me-say-it-again voice. She let go of Sakura and helped Ami limp to her office.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" I can't believe you two... Sakura your new and you were just in my office, a couple of minutes ago and you've already gotten into a fight, I'm very disappointed in you." Tsunade told her, she sounded angry at the beginning but her voice softened to more of a motherly voice. Ami snickered in her chair until Tsunade's hard glare fell upon her, "... and you Ami, to tell you the truth I didn't expect much from you, your usually a bitch..." she trailed off at the end. Ami gasped in fake innocence.

"I wonder what their talking about." whispered a nosey Ino with her ear against the door, as the others looked at her disapprovingly. "Ino stop being nosey, and get away from the door." Ten Ten told her as she tried to move her away from the door, but suddenly she stopped as she heard part of the conversation being held on inside the small office. "Did Tsunade just say the word '_suspended'_?" Ten Ten asked to no one in particular. Suddenly the whole gang was crowded around the door listening, except for Sasuke and Neji of course. They all came falling into Tsunade's office when the door came flying open, revealing Tsunade, Sakura, and Ami. Tsunade just shook her head, and walked into the halls, Ami soon left after her giving Sakura one last glare. As soon as they walked out of the office, the girls tackled Sakura with questions. "Are you in trouble?", "What about Ami? Is she pressing charges?", "Are we in trouble, is the real question?" Everyone turned around and glared at Naruto. "I meant... um are you hurt?" They just turned around and walked Sakura to her locker for she could drop off her stuff and then walked to their first period class which they all had together.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they all got there, the teacher haven't arrived yet. The girls thought that it was pretty weird for the teacher to be 20 minutes late to class. The boys just sat down in their seats as if it were a routine. The girls just stood there, usually a teacher would be there to tell them where to seat. As if on que a man with sliver spiked hair and a headband with a leaf like symbol on it covering his left eye, and a mask covering his mouth and most of his nose.

"Sorry I'm late class I had to help an old lady across the stre-" the teacher was was cut off by a hyper blone boy (A/N: cough... cough... Naruto... cough lolz) who yelled " Stop lying Kakashi-sensi, we all know that you were reading your perverted book."

Kakashi just blinked, cleared his throat and turned his attention to the girls.

"Well I see we have new students, would you lady's like to introduce yourselves to the class?" he asked changing the subject .

"Um ok well I'll start I guess... Hi I'm Sakura Haruno, I love to sing, I write my own music actually and I play the guitar, the piano, and the drums alittle, oh and my hair is naturally pink so please don't ask or **we... well actually you will have a problem. **But anyway other than that I'm usually a cool, calm, and collective pers-" "But weren't you that girl who just fought Ami in the hallway?" one kid asked, cutting her off. "Let's not get off topic now!" Sakura said as quickly and as calmly has she could as she sent a glare to the boy that _**rudely **_interrupted her.

Feeling the tension in the room Ino spoke up. "Well hey everybody my names Ino Yamanaka, I play bass but I also like to sing, shop, pick up boys, shop, start drama lol just joking, text, pick up boys, sho-" she was cut off mid- sentence (yeah I know she wasn't even half way done yet) by Kakashi. "Ok I think we get the idea Ino, lets move it along now." Kakashi said frustrated. "Ok one more thing, I am also an inspiring fashion designer, so watch out for me in the future." she added a wink at the end.

"ok well hey I'm TenTen, just TenTen, and I play the drums. I also play alot of sports such as volleyball, softball, soccer, track, basketball, football, ten-" but just like the rest she was cut off. " Ha a girl playing football, yeah right, stick to a girl sport like cheerleading." Neji said coolly smirking, while the class laughed at his antics. (A/N: just to let you know I have nothing against cheerleading, I myself use to cheer and its hard work, trust me!) "Stick to a girlie sport? Cheerleading? Even if I did take part in a pointless sport, if you can even call it that, as cheerleading I-" she was again cut off but this time by Ino. " Hey, hey, hey! Wait a gosh darn minute!" she started minding her language remembering that there was a teacher present, "Cheerleading is **NOT **a pointless sport and its not only for girls!" Ino corrected both Neji and TenTen. There was a long pause.

"Ok so I'm guessing that I'm next." Hinata broke the silence. Kakashi just nodded his head ok and then stretched out his arm as if to say 'go ahead please'. "Hi everyone I'm Hinata Huyuaga I play keyboard, I sing and I dance mostly contemporary but I do others." Hinata finished with a smile.

"Ok." Kakashi sprung up from his desk. "Well before I assign you girls' seats, we have a tradition here in Vocals 101 (A/N: I don't even know if that's a real class or not.) new comers have to step up to the plate and show us what they got." Kakashi explained to them. Sasuke smirked he loved this part. Usually _'newbies' _got nervous and would embarrass their selves and transfer out of the class. Let's just say Vocals 101 will make or _break _you and for most it has broken them.

"Oh you want us to sing?" TenTen asked. Kakashi nodded.

"Sure." they said as they huddled up to decide on a song. They decided on a song. "Um may I use your piano?" Sakura asked. Kakashi nodded his head.

Sakura walked over to the piano and started to play, the girls crowded around her:

**Sakura: ****Story of my life  
****Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul  
Cause it seems that wrong  
Really loves my company **

Sasukes' eyes widened he has never heard a voice like Sakura's before and hey he grew up in the music industry. His family owned Sharigan records. Yep, **_the _**Sharigan records.

**TenTen: He's more than a man  
And this is more than love  
The reason that the sky is blue  
The clouds are rolling in  
Because I'm gone again  
And to him I just can't be true **

**Hinata: And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying **

**Sakura: I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer **

**Ino: ****I feel it in the air  
As I'm doing my hair  
Preparing for another date **

**TenTen: A kiss upon my cheek  
As he reluctantly  
Asks if I'm gonna be out late **

**Ino: I say I won't be long  
Just hanging with the girls  
A lie I didn't have to tell **

**Sakura: Because we both know  
Where I'm about to go  
And we know it very well **

**Hinata: Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying**

**Sakura: I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer**

**TenTen: Our love, his trust  
I might as well take a gun and put it to his head  
Get it over with  
I don't wanna do this**

**Hinata: Anymore  
Uh  
Anymore (anymore)**

**Sakura: I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
And everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
And I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer (a murderer)**

**No no no no**

**Yeah yeah yeah **

The whole class stood up and applauded them except for Sasuke and Nej, with their big ass egos.

The girls smiled maybe this school wouldn't be so bad after all, they all thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok you guys there you go, I hope you liked it. Now review, review, REVIEW I SAID! lolz


	6. Hot Mess

__

Hey everybody sorry that I have not been updating its just that I was experiencing writers block for awhile.

Now that its over you guys should be getting an update soon but if you cant wait that long check out my new story Hot Mess.

Here's a preview for you guys!

**Hot Mess _preview:_**

_Sakura's pov_

_I turned around to give them the bird and when I turned back around I bumped into a tall hard thing and fell to the ground. I looked up to see a boy about my age, with a face of a god. Snap out of it Sakura, dammit!_

_"Watch where your going Pinky."_

_"I will once you learn how to say, excuse me!"_

_"Your excused."_

_"Fuck you." I was starting to get heated._

_"Sorry but you'll have to wait in line with the rest of the girls in this school. But I may make an exception this once." He said with a smirk looking me up and down._

_"You wish." I huffed as a picked up my stuff and made my way to the office._

_Sasuke's pov_

_"Whoa! She was hot, huh Sasuke?" Naruto exclaimed as he nudged his friend in the side. Sasuke rolled his eyes at his friend as he shrugged. "Whatever I'm going-" He was cut off by the bell. "to class I guess." He finished as he walked away from the blonde. "Ok see you later Sasuke!" yelled Naruto as he too scurried off to class._

_Pink hair? Who in the world dyes their hair pink? There's something about that girl she's different._

_Sakura's pov_

_The nerve of that jerk, ahhh! He makes me want to scream. But I have to admit he was pretty hot. No! Sakura noooo! You will not fall for that tall, **unemotional**, sexy, **rude**, handsome, **jerk**, with a face of a god!!!! O noooo_

**Hot Mess**

**Out now**

__

_

* * *

_

And there you have it everyone! So check out the story and plz review. Also dont worry an update of Love In the Form of Music is coming your way!


End file.
